The Tale of Romeo and Juliet
by soero'smagicBubble
Summary: I'm sorry miss,the man said. She closed her eyes just as he shut the door, letting the tears stream down her face. There was no where she believed she could go...but there was in Mokuba's mind.R&R TeaXKaiba


SMB: Hello! Okay, so I know it's been a long time since I've written anything, and the stories that are being posted now are mostly just old things that I'm reposting after the great computer crash of Oct. 2006. This is the first thing I've written in a while, so bare with me if my writing skills are a little rusty.

I know the title isn't very good, btw. I'll probably have a different one up later. This is my first time writing using this method, so send me some reviews to let me now what you

think.

_My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
__**Romeo and Juliet, 1. 5**_

_**The tale of Romeo and Juliet, **_**Chapter One: The end.**

The soft flurries of snow fell slowly from the sky outside. It was cold, both inside and out, in there. Cold and silent. The soft whisper of the IV machine was the only noise was broke the horrified silent thoughts of the young girl that now sat beside the hospital bed.

She couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault as she gazed into the eyes of her lover that now lay motionless in front of her. She should be the one there, not him. When it was her fault for him being there in the first place. Why should he be suffering in her place. Why should he die for her love…

It was a curious thing, love. And what love could do to a person in such a short amount of time; and the tragedies that that love had brought with it happened not too long ago.

That was another curious thing; time. Time seemed to be nothing anymore. It was all too slow. Time had done nothing but go by slowly since last September, when everything went wrong.

Everything that could have possibly gone wrong had, and the girl had been left alone. She had lost everything in just a short hour. Her home, her parents, everything. She had been offered shelter by all of her friends, but dare not intrude on any of them. They all had their problems to worry about, and she had had her own.

Now she had more than she felt she should have. She regretted her actions now more than she ever had. If only she had stayed, if only she had just listen to what he had to say…Then it would be his spot in hers and she in his. She wished she was the one in the hospital bed, lying unconscious and broken. That would make more sense.

_You idiot…_she thought as she gazed upon his pale, lifeless face. She should have been doomed to live a life as he had: alone, broken; her heart forever shrouded in ice with the thoughts of what could have been, and what should have been. And then there was the final trait, _loveless_. That's the way his life should have stayed. It was her fault. It was all her fault. But then, it was his fault too. His fault for falling in love with her, and his fault for making her fall in love with him too. _Why didn't I listen to you…Why did you come looking for me? Why didn't I go back?_

Why hadn't she gone back? After everything that had been said in his living room, just the night before. Just a small argument, that's all it had been. Something so small and it caused all of this.

She watched with tear-stained eyes as he twitched slightly in the bed. Those were the only things he had been doing for the past day. At least she thought it had been a day. She didn't know how long she had been there waiting for him to wake up. Hoping, praying that he would in the end…

A small boy lay curled up and asleep in a chair on the other side of the bed. She let her eyes drift over to his small body, helpless and alone. She had comforted him for several hours, telling him that everything was going to be okay, that he would wake up soon. But it had been several hours since she had told him that, and she believed now that it was nothing more than just a lie. Perhaps things would not go okay, and her bad luck streak would return once more, leaving her all alone again.

She dreaded that the most; knowing that she would possibly end up alone again. She could feel the hole in her chest begin to bare open, revealing a wound that had not yet healed itself. The hole burned around the edges, and felt like an empty cold fire inside. She closed her eyes and winced as it lurched at the thought of him. He had somehow managed to fill the gaping hole that had formed inside of her. He had saved her life, and now she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to save his.

Her mind suddenly turned to the famous Shakespearian play _Romeo and Juliet_. It filliped through the pages to the scene where Romeo gazed upon the figure of his bride, lying still on her death bed. Romeo hadn't known that she was doing it to be with him, to make people think that she had died, so when she woke up she could run off with him, and they could live happily ever after. No, Romeo thought his bride dead, just as the rest of them had. But, in present day, who was _Romeo_ and who was _Juliet_? Her love seemed to play the part of _Juliet_ right now, and she of _Romeo_. Would he awaken soon? Or wouldn't he? And if so, what was she left to do? Was there anything left for her to do?

She looked over at the small raven-haired boy once more. _If all does fail…_ she began to think, but stopped herself. She was not going to loose him…not again. Not after they had come so far, after they had grown so close.

But would this turn out to be a _Romeo and Juliet _story after all? Could she handle knowing that her lover now lay here dying in front of her when it was _all her fault_?

The hole burned again, and this time she reached up and grabbed her chest in burning pain. The tears welded up in her eyes once again, but she did not know if she had any left to cry. She had cried so much the first few months and then recently this past month again. And then now, when all seemed at its end once more.

The boy mumbled something in his sleep, and the girl's thoughts were broken once more. She glanced over at the IV to see it giving her the same, still hopeful results. A good heart's pace; a steady beat.

_If all else fails,_ she forced herself to think again, enduring the pain, _then there will always be regret in my heart for not telling you._

Tell him now, came the response in her head. Tell him now, and he will hear you.

But she didn't know if the voice was right, if he would hear her. People say that you can hear it when someone talks to you when you are sleeping, but would that case be true here? Would he really hear her?

She got up and moved closer to the stiff white bed that held her love's fate. Staring with rueful eyes at his lily white face—bruised here and there from the incident yesterday morning—and bit her bottom lip.

His heart kept a steady pace while hers raced in her chest at what she was to do. She closed her eyes, doubting herself at once. But she opened her eyes again and decided to ignore it. This was the only thing was truly left at the end of it all. This one emotion, and those three solemn words, that had yet to be spoken to him. That he had yet to be able to say to her. In the end, this was all that was left for _Romeo_ and _Juliet_.

"I love you," she said to the sleeping young man. "I love you… _Juliet_."

Meanwhile the raven-haired young lad wiggled in his sleep once again, "Seto…" was all he coherently murmured before he was silent again.

**Next chapter will start from the beginning of it all. Please review! Until next time!**

**End **_**the tale of Romeo and Juliet **_**chapter 1. **


End file.
